stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Dominion War
; 200,000 Klingon warriors; 190,000+ Romulans |casualties2= 900 million Cardassians, unknown Dominion and Breen losses |prev= Federation-Klingon War (2372-73) |next= }} The Dominion War was a conflict fought between the Federation Alliance and the Dominion in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants from 2373 to 2375. The war was fought by the Dominion to extend the will of the Founders over the two quadrants, while the alliance battled to remain free from Dominion influence. ( ) The Romulan Star Empire referred to the conflict as the War of Foes United (Rihan: Akh nnea Htirrnen Anna'erien). |Emael Mosekhesailho, Part I}} Prelude After a three year campaign to weaken the major Alpha quadrant powers the Dominion managed to gain a significant foothold in the quadrant after striking a deal with Gul Dukat that resulted in the Cardassian Union joining the Dominion. With a base of operations in the Alpha Quadrant the Dominion started to send large convoys of warships and troops to secure their new dominion and prepare for the inevitable war against the Federation and Klingon Empire. ( ) In an effort to halt the build up of Dominion forces the Federation took drastic measures. With approval from Starfleet Command Captain Benjamin Sisko mined the Alpha Quadrant side of the Bajoran wormhole cutting the vital supply line between the Dominion's presence in the Cardassian union and its industrial base in the Gamma Quadrant. ( ) The war The opening battle occurred at Deep Space 9 when the Dominion fleet attacked the Federation run starbase to stop the completion of the minefield. At the same time a joint Starfleet-Klingon Defense Force task force crossed into the union and attacked the shipyards at Torros III. The results were a victory for each attacking side, however the Federation come out better in the two engagements with the minefield completed and a larger number of Dominion vessels destroyed. ( ) The Dominion went immediately onto the offensive extending their borders. At the same time Starfleet continued to reinforce its positions to defend against the Dominion. ( ) Three months into the war the morale for the Federation and Klingons was low with the constant retreats and high losses such as those suffered by the Seventh Fleet at the Battle of Tyra. ( ; ; ) This low morale would finally be turned around with Operation Return. In a crucial victory for the allies they not only routed a numerically superior Dominion fleet but they regained Deep Space 9 and effectively ended any hopes of Gamma Quadrant reinforcements for the Dominion forces for the rest of the war. ( ) The war entered a brief lull as the Dominion reorganised after losing Deep Space 9. During this time the Dominion approached the Federation for a diplomatic settlement to the war, which would prove to be a ploy. After the negotiations failed the tempo of the war increased. ( ) In 2374, the Dominion attempted to simultaneously test an experimental torpedo and use it for plans of destruction. A fleet of their ships were able to destroy the Tiloniam system star using the torpedoes; but a few malfunctioning torpedoes were unsuccessful in an attack against the [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420)|USS Phoenix]]. ( : "The Tiloniam System", "The Tilonian System") In the same year, the USS Phoenix-X encountered a problem in their transwarp engine that sent them into the Gamma Quadrant. While there, they engaged in combat with Dominion ships and took on some prisoners of war. Rather than submit being prisoners, the captured soldiers all committed suicide, traumatizing Captain Daniel. ( : "The Cloud Aloft") The Dominion fleet won a crucial victory in the Battle of Betazed late in 2374. This victory was a big loss to the Federation as well as placing several important core worlds at risk to Dominion invasion. In a desperate move Starfleet sanctioned a plan to lure the Romulan Star Empire into the war on the Federation's side. In an operation spearheaded by Captain Sisko with the help of former Obsidian Order agent, Elim Garak it was a success and the Romulans broke their treaty with the Dominion and entered the war. ( ) With a third front opened the newly formed Federation Alliance gained the advantage over the Dominion. The Dominion's forces now spread out gave it the opportunity to take the war into the Cardassian's backyard. Captain Sisko was again given the task of planning the operation and chose the Chin'toka system. In a brief but somewhat costly battle for the alliance, they captured the system. ( ) Fleets In 2375, a small, seven ship fleet was assigned to patrol the Flortarios sector, to protect it against possible Dominion threats. This grouping of ships was commanded by Captain Daniel of the [[USS Phoenix (NCC-65420-X)|USS Phoenix-X]], but was short-lived when the Dominion War ended in the same year. The remaining six ships remained in patrol of the Flortarios sector for a year, after the Phoenix-X left, causing a hint of collective resentment with the Captain's. ( : "Home", "The Bajoran Trove", "Loyalties") :This small fleet had an informal alias known as "Flame Squad". :''The ships involved in this fleet included: USS ''Phoenix-X, , , , , , and . Aftermath at the end of the war.]] All the powers involved suffered significant losses during the war. In particular the Cardassian Union, which suffered huge casualties both militarily and to its civilian population and was occupied by the Federation Alliance. The military forces of the alliance suffered heavily, and the Klingon Defense Force in particular would need decades to replace its losses. ( ) In 2375, while patrolling the aftermath of the war in the Alpha Quadrant, the USS Phoenix-X discovered a Vorta and group of Jem'Hadar survived in a pile of space debris. After being permitted freedom on the ship, the group eventually fought back at mistreatment they felt they recieved. Feeling guilty, Captain Daniel set them free on a passing M-Class planet. ( : "Factors of Humanity") Tuition in the Klingon university system underwent a hike during the Dominion War, which was frozen until 2401, at which point the Klingon High Council decided to lower the tuition by 300 darseks/year. |The Defector|TSF}} The Federation Alliance disintegrated in the years following the war, and the Klingons fell to infighting for some years due to succession crises in the Great Houses: many families' heirs and patriarchs had fallen in battle. The Romulan Star Empire saw this as an opportunity to further destabilize their old enemies. |Emael Mosekhesailho, Part I}} Under provisions of the Treaty of Bajor, the Cardassian Union underwent a reorganization, with the democratically elected Detapa Council restored after two years of military rule, and the Cardassian Guard downsized and restructured as the Cardassian Defense Force. The CDF was legally limited in size and banned from operating outside Cardassian borders. A number of Cardassian Guard officers disagreed with this, eventually coalescing into an ongoing insurgency under the banner of the True Way. ( : ) Statistics ''Dominion War Timeline The final death tolls in the war were: * One million Starfleet officers and enlisted personnel; * 90 million Federation citizens on occupied member worlds; * 200,000 Klingon warriors, with nearly as many Romulans; * 900 million Cardassians, military and civilian; * Breen losses are unknown. ("End of the War and Aftermath: January-September 2376") Federation civilian losses included 47 million Benzites and 70 million Betazoids on their occupied homeworlds. ("A Good Compromise") Other battles *Attack on Avenal VII *Attack on Carrier Alpha-26 *Battle of the Hobileth Nebula *Battle of New Xindus *Battle of Rashanar *Battle of Rondac III *Raid on Coridan *Raid on Monac IV *Sabotage of Vuldok Nor *Siege of AR-558 Associated events *Cardassian Rebellion of 2375 See also *Dominion War casualties *Starships in the Dominion War *Dominion War Timeline Alternate timelines In an effort to prevent Captain Limis Vircona from being captured by Dominion forces in late-2374, 31st century temporal agent Jonas Grabowski transported her to his time period. The result was the timeline he sought to prevent in which the Dominion emerged victorious and presumably laid waste to Bajor, the effects of which would still be felt seven centuries later. That timeline was erased when Limis returned to the 24th century using the Orb of Time.( : The Tides of War, Part II) * *Dominion War timeline at Star Trek.com *[http://www.coldnorth.com/memoryicon/spacedock/dws.zip ''The Dominion War Sourcebook] - (ZIP format) Category:Conflicts Category:Dominion War